New Age Idols (Video Game)
New Age Idols is a rhythm game developed by Rayark Inc and published by Sega for the PlayStation 4. The game features the central cast of the 2019 film New Age Icons taking part in rhythm-based gameplay. Gameplay New Age Idols is a rhythm game in which the characters of New Age Icons dance to music from the OCVerse canon, including original and rearranged songs. The game is split into two main modes; Story, where the players experience the game's story which is split up by various music stages, and Free Mode, in which players can pick any song they have unlocked and perform at various difficulties, unlocking more songs by clearing each stage. there are four difficulties; Casual, Normal, Elite and the hardest difficulty, Matrix. Players can have two partners per performance, with the exception of the final stage which has all the central characters performing The game is played using six face buttons; the up, left, and down directional buttons and the triangle, circle, and cross buttons, and the analogue sticks. As each stage plays, notes will appear from the center of the screen, requiring the player to hit the corresponding button in time with the music. Some notes require the player to hit two buttons at the same time, or hold the button down the duration of the note. In addition to the notes, special rings appear which require the player to flick either analogue stick to hit. Although missing special rings will not count as a miss, hitting enough pink special rings will allow players to enter Matrix Mode during certain parts of each song, allowing them to earn more points. Upon clearing a song, players receive in-game money which they can use to purchase new items, costumes, and accessories. Some items may only be unlocked after clearing certain requirements, such as clearing a certain number or songs or making a certain amount of purchases. Costumes and accessories can be used to customize each character's appearance during their songs in Free Mode. Items, on the other hand, can be used to alter the gameplay to make it easier or more challenging, which in turn increases or decreases the score and money earned from each level. Additional songs, costumes, and accessories can be purchased as downloadable content. Besides each character being fully customization, every character has several alternate costumes Story taking place a few months after the events of New Age Icons, Aika Hanako is invited to take part in the 3-day Babylon Birds festival which takes place at Babylon Island on Nivius. it's where musical artist and idols around the world meet. upon arriving there, Aika finds the entire island imprisoned by a group of rogue Adanian's from the planet Adania who want to use the singers to power their "Cosmic Sound Machine", forcing them to perform endlessly. Aika calls on the rest of The Icons team to help her free the idols from their prisons using the power of song Characters Unlockable